warm blood
by xxbirdy
Summary: Song-Fic: you're fire, but sweet, hot coals beneath my feet.


**warm blood**

 _Song-Fic: you're fire, but sweet, hot coals beneath my feet._

she was untamable in bed. a wildfire, essentially, and you did absolutely nothing to stop her. she ruled the intimacy, and you allowed her to, because her mere presence rendered you motionless. it was impossible to describe without stating that she quite often swept the world right from under your feet without even _trying._ a single glance and she would have you right where she wanted you. so you would just watch as she seductively sauntered over to the bed where she was straddle you, and push you down. you kept your eyes on her, though, ensuring that you didn't miss the part where she would unbutton her shirt and slowly pull it off, along with her bra, exposing her breasts.

 _warm blood, body, and i lost it when you found me_

it was when she fully settled onto your groin, only clothes separating the two of you, that you decide enough is enough. you felt the blood rushing through your veins, and it was about to drive you insane. so you try to bring your hands up to her to pull her into you but she simply pushes them away, and pins you to the bed. "let me," she whispers into his ear before drawing kisses down, along his jaw. he is barely able to breath when she gets to his chest, her fingers working on unbuttoning his pants.

he felt the waistline loosen, and he wasn't prepared to feel her hand around him so softly. he groaned sharply, his fists clutching at the blankets. she giggled, and even that added fuel to the already devastating fire.

 _you're whispers, sunlight, cold hands feeling for mine._

her touches were graceful, playful, and light. they increased in fever as she lowered herself onto you so slow you cover the remaining distance on your own. she gasps at the sudden movement, but it doesn't bother her none. she begins to rock the two of you at a motion slow enough to drive them both mad, but she does so for the soul purpose of getting you used to the sensation. to ensure that you would last. when you realize this, you express your ecstasy by clutching onto her hips and guiding her to all the right places. her cold hands fall onto of yours pulling them up and to her breasts which you fondle with adamant care.

 _one love, softly_

it was only ever your intention to make intense love to her. from the moment, you met her to the moment you asked her to marry you to all the moments that were bound to follow, you intended to make her addicted to you. but, in doing so, you've made yourself addicted to her. the only love you'll every find yourself in is with her, and you know this from the way you've given yourself to her completely. just as you did in this moment.

you throw your head back, appreciating that she's now increased the speed of her motion. the two of you compete for who could moan the loudest and, at the moment, she's winning. it was music to your ears knowing you could bring such pleasure to the woman of your absolute affection.

 _never letting, never letting go._

 _turn over, safe and sound here in our world_

its when she gives you permission to flip the two of you over that you get to finally show her how drawn to her you are. when she drops onto her chest, you know she can no longer fight through the pleasure she feels so you wrap your arms around her and roll her onto her back. your lips immediately drop to hers, and its there that they stay when you begin pushing into her at the very pace she established. and in these moments the two of you forget about the neighbor's, the pet dogs that lived in the apartment below you, and everything else to exist other than you and her. your moans were sure to reverberate past your bedroom walls, but that doesn't stop you from loving her wholeheartedly.

 _and I'll stay here in all to get to know you, really know you_

as bring both yourself and her to the edge, you move in ways that discover new soft spots within her. you can tell from the way she grows breathless at times that you've ran into a tender spot even she hadn't found yet. so you'll revisit the spot again and again until you feel she has had enough, and then you move on to find another. you enjoy discovering her body, as every treasure you'll find will forever be marked with you name. the most pleasurable moments in her life were brought to light by you, and she was due to never forget that.

 _you're fire, but sweet, hot coals 'neath my feet_

 _warm blood, and body, and I lost it when you found me._

she is warm. warmer than warm, and it makes you throb. you know what is coming but you want to wait until she's had her fill. so you slow, the heat down below increasing to damaging levels, but you hiss through it. you pull back, holding her legs wide open as you throw yourself into her. you watch as her body reacts, as her cheeks become dusted with a pink blush. you run a hand up her body, running it over her breast, and bury your fingers in her hair before you fall back onto her. you bring your lips to her ear where you whisper, " _i love the hell out of you_."

 _you're whispers, sunlight, cold hands reaching for mine._

 _One love, softly, never letting_

 _Never letting love go_

body arching beneath you, she gives one last moan as her nails scrape harmlessly along you back. when she drags them along your spine, you find yourself giving in as well. you hold her close, the two of you moving through your orgasms together, before she settles. subsequently, you follow, and you hold yourself above her as you kissed her affectionately along her shoulder, up to her chin. you move to her lips and you hold them for as long as you possibly could, before releasing her.

you lay at her side, staring at the ceiling of the bedroom the two of you share, and she grabs each side of your face to turn you towards her. she brings her lips onto yours, and the feeling is so delicate you follow her momentarily when she pulls away. she giggles.

" _i love the hell out of you too."_


End file.
